Spongebath Gone Sexy
by karebarekeke
Summary: Gabriella is a nurse and Troy is a patient. She has to give him a spongebath. What happens when Gabriella gets turned on while washing him


**HERES THIS ONE SHOT I PROMISED YALL IN MY STORY ALL MY GABRIELLA'S ARENT THE SAME SO DON'T THINK SHE ALL INNICENT LIKE IN HSM. BASICALLY I ONLY USE THE CHARACTERS NAMES AND WHAT THEY LOOK LIKE. WHEN THERE IN MY STORY I CONTROL THERE PERSONALITIES. SO I GUESS IN THIS ONE-SHOT GABRIELLAS A LITTLE WILD OK SHE A WHORE BUT ITS MY STORY**

It was a normal day for 21 year old Gabriella Montez. Gabriella was making her regular rout at the hospital. Gabriela is a nurse and she gives people sponge baths and shots. (guessing you know what gonna happen).

_knock knock _

"Nurse Gabriella….bath time" Gabriella said in a bored tone then looking at her nails.

"Come in" she heard a faint voice say.

When Gabriella went in the room she saw the most gorgeous creature she has ever laid eyes on. He had dirty blond hair that was just above his eyes. Tan skin and the most amazing blue eyes she could just swim in. She looked on his clip board and noticed his name was Troy Bolton

"_omg he is sexy as shit…NO NO NO Gabriella you are working . Control yourself. Just give him his bath and get out before you loose your job."_

Gabriella slowly walked over to the boy who was reading a sports magazine. She tapped him lightly not wanting to startle him.

"uhmmm excuse me im here for your sponge bath so if you could just…."

"no no no …….no problem" the dirty blonde haired boy said

_Wow she's so sexy I just wanna……whoa troy get a hold of your self your in the hospital for gosh sakes._

**Hey guys im just gonna move along quicker cause I hate the whole "Gabriella said" "troy said" blah blah blah. Were old enough to understand basic English grammar and if you don't you should ****NOT**** be reading this. You guys know how I write**

"im just gonna undress you now so just try to stay calm"

"uhmmm ok" Troy thought that was stupid why wouldn't I be calm im perfectly fine. She must be nervous. Gabriella lift his shirt up and her eyes popped out of her head

"_Omg he has rock hard abs. They look like they were sculpted in there."_

Gabriella grabbed the sponge and gently started to wash him. It was now time to clean "that area". Gabriella lifted the hospital gown up and her yes went wild.

"_Omg he's so BIG"_

Troy noticed this and wanting to lighten up the moment he said "you know I could sue you for looking at my junk"

"well I cant help it when its so big"

"well I cant help staring at your boobs cuz there so BIG" he said sarcastically

"yeah well what you gonna do about it"

"stare at them ….duh"

"so you don't wanna touch them"

"well yeah but im not going to cuz you might slap me"

"good choice"

Gabriella got the sponge and began to stroke him with the sponge **(IDK HOW YOU EVEN DO THAT BUT SHE DID IT)**

"uhmmm what are you doing"

"washing you" she said lustfully

"oh ok well keep doing it" he shot back

"riiiiiiiiight" Gabriella watched how the soapy water drizzled down his abs to his manhood.

"I know your still looking"

"ok im not gonna lie your sexy as shit dude"

"thanks I work out a lot"

"I can tell" Gabriella wanted to was his neck so she carefully lift his head up from the back and his face was in her boobs

"I kinda like this"

"yeah I know you do" When Gabriella was about to lay his head down there eyes connected

"just kiss me already"

Troy attached his lips to hers and they moved in perfect motion. They slowly laid down on the hospital bed with Troy on top. Gabriella ran her tongue across Troy's lips and Troy granted it. Her tongue explored his mouth and enjoying his taste. Gabriella took her own nurse gown off and threw it across the room. She was left in a red lacy bra and matching red thong.

"I love lacy red"

"I know what else you like"

"what's that" Gabriella grabbed Troy's hand and put them on her bra clasp

"I know were your getting at" Troy un-hooked her bra and threw it over his shoulder. He stared at her breast and put his hands on them.

"are you gonna smack me"

"nope" Troy began to play with her breast and them he attached his mouth to one. Gabriella couldn't surpass a moan

"oh my gosh keep going" troy continued to please her by twirling his tongue around her nipple and suck at it.

Gabriella couldn't take it anymore and took off his hospital down so he was completely nude now.

"that's not fair you have underwear on"

"well take care of it" Troy reached down to her wet underwear and stroked her threw her underwear.

"Troy pleeeeeeease take them off"

Troy chuckled and took her thong off. He then inserted a finger in her and pumped in and out

"mmmmm ohhhhhhh please stop teasing me"

"its just to much fun so too bad"

"ok well ill see how you like it"

Gabriella flipped them over so she was straddling him she kiss his neck down to his chest to his abs down to his manhood. When she reached there his eyes bugged out. She kissed the tip of his dick and he moaned. She then licked him up and down then deep throated him

"oooooh shit your gonna have to stop or im gonna bus-a -nut in your mouth" Gabriella kept sucking him until he burst in her mouth

"I get it Gabriella teasing is bad"

"good boy" Troy flipped them over so he was on top and without any hesitation he trust right into her

"come on Troy is that all you got…fuck me!!" Troy didn't respond he just thrust harder into her

"ok now you got it ……OHHHHHH do that it again"

"omg your so wet" troy grabbed her ankle and put it over his shoulder then pounded into her"

"FUCK YES!! OHHHHHH!! KEEP GOING" Troy grabbed the remote to the bed and pushed the button for it to vibrate.

"shit Gabby your so tight" Troy leaned forward and started sucking on her neck. They flipped over again and Troy had a questionably look on his face. But it changed when she sank onto his dick. She bounced up and down hard and fast

"UHNN UHNN OHHHHHHHHH YOUR SO BIG TROY"

"faster Gabby" Gabby nodded and went to work as fast as she could. Her long ebony curls were swinging all over the place

"omg im gonna cum"

"NOT YET TROY IM NOT DONE!!"

"I cant….hold...on" when he finished his sentence he cummed hard in long into her

"Troy I said I wasn't done" Gabriella said still bouncing up and down

"ok ok ok" Troy flipped them over and pushed her ankles back and thrust into her

"FUCK YES!! OMG TROY OOHHHHHHHH"

"Gabby you have to be quiet or the whole hotel will hear"

"im sorry its ust your cock feels so good in my….wet…slippery….hole" she said slowly and lustfully. Troy smiled and pounded harder into her.

"omg omg im gonna cum"

"then come with me baby"

"OOOOOOOHHHHHHH" she cried out as she squirted all over his cock

"gabby?" Troy said with sweat dripping off him

"huh?"

"I think im gonna need another sponge bath"


End file.
